


UnderSeven

by AliceVermillion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genderless Chara, Genderless Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They can be at any age, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceVermillion/pseuds/AliceVermillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Long ago, 2 species ruled over earth; Humans and monsters. One day, war broke out between them and humans have emerged the victor. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell but not without giving them their destruction. The curse of the sins."</p>
<p>"What happens next? Are the monsters still underground? I want to meet them!"</p>
<p>"Maybe, maybe not. No one really knows little Frisk." The old woman said as she patted the head of the child on her lap. "Now aren't you going to play with your friends?"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah! See you later, grandma!"</p>
<p>And that was the start of their adventure.</p>
<p>An Undertale AU where kingdoms are divided into 5 in the underground, certain monsters are royalty and cursed with sins, and Frisk, together with Chara and Flowey, has the mission to free them all.</p>
<p>*I'm sorry I suck at summaries..</p>
            </blockquote>





	UnderSeven

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. In this fandom at least. So please be nice?

Chapter 1: 2 Children and a Flower

-Several Years Later-

A loud 'thump' was heard. One moment, they were just exploring the mountain and the next, they were sitted in the darkness.

"Help!" They shouted hoping someone would get him out of there but nobody came. Frisk sighed. They were just exploring the mountain that has been said where the monsters were trapped but they didn't think they would be clumsy enough to fall. Might as well explore this cave. It has been how many years since they last heard the story of monsters from their grandmother but it still excites them plus they always love adventures.

Standing up and dusting themselves, they looked around. Aside from the hole they fell through way up above, there's the golden flowers underneath them that must have broken their fall. How lucky.

Going further, they found another room and unlike the previous, this only has a single golden flower at the center smiling at them. Wait, smiling?

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower. Golly, you must be-" The flower said but he was cut off when someone poked his petal.

"Are you a monster?" They asked with pure excitement in their eyes.

The flower coughed as he pushed the annoying finger away. "Yes, well not exactly, but-"

"Monsters are real?"

Flowey grumbled. Of all the humans in the world, why only the weird ones fall here. Where is his partner when he needs them? "As real as it gets. Now will you stop poking me?"

"Sorry! I'm just excited. I'm Frisk by the way. I still can't believe monsters are real. Not that I'm complaining but still, it's really cool! I heard stories on how you were trapped down here." Frisk started rambling as they recall all the stories their grandma told them and now they are facing the real deal.

On the other hand, Flowey rolled his eyes. Humans are so stupid. Always having the time to be excited. "That's great but why are you here anyway? Didn't they tell little kids like you to stay away from the mountain? It's too dangerous here."

"First, I'm not a little kid. Second, it's not my fault I tripped and fell down. And third, well, you haven't hurt me yet so it's not that dangerous?" Frisk stated.

Flowey snorted. Yeah, humans are really idiots. "Just because I'm nice doesn't mean all monsters are. So what are you gonna do now? It's not like you can get out of here."

Frisk frowned. Now that's news. "What do you mean?"  
If only Flowey had hands, he would have facepalmed. Before he could answer the question though, they heard a voice. 

"Flowey? Who are you talking to?" 

Recognizing the voice, Flowey slumped back. Finally his backup came. "Just a weird stupid human."

Frisk looked up at the newcomer and found... none? They started to look around but it was still nowhere to be found.

Seeing they're confused state, the voice chuckled. "I'm here, silly." And there it was in front of Frisk. An almost transparent human, the same age as them.

"Uhmmm... Hi?" Frisk started. Surely, this is also a monster not a creepy ghost, right? "My name is Frisk. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Chara and likewise." Chara greeted. "So Frisk, what are you doing here?" 

Frisk sighed as they remembered what happened again. "I tripped and fell." Cue burst of laughter here.

"Told you they were stupid." 

Chara wiped a tear from laughing as they glared at Flowey. "Don't say that." Then they turned to Frisk. "But really? Wow, that is the most ridiculous thing I've heard from all the humans who fell."

"There are others too? Where are they? Maybe we can all get out of here!" Frisk exclaimed.

"There's no way out, you idiot! Once you get in, you can't get out. Unless you break the barrier but that's unlikely. You'll just end up like all the other humans here. Dead." It was Flowey who answered but immediately shut his mouth remembering his partner.

Frisk took a step back. They have already been expecting this but not that much. It surprised them. Chara, who has been unusually quiet since Flowey's outburst, stepped in front of Frisk. "Flowey, maybe there's still a chance. We still haven't seen they're soul yet."

"Soul?" Frisk asked.

"Yes. The culmination of your being." Chara explained as they inched closer. "May we?"

Frisk nodded without having much choice. They felt Flowey's petal near their chest and then suddenly there's a sharp tug and a red heart is now floating in front of them.

Chara and Flowey went wide-eyed as they saw their soul. This is just what they are waiting for. "Flowey! We finally have determination! We can finally save them!" They exclaimed as they held Frisk's hands and pulled them towards the door leading to the next room despite their confusion . "Come on! We'll guide you to the catacombs. I'll tell you all about this while we walk."

-Determination-

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! This is my Undertale Au named UnderSeven.. The plot will be revealed later on.. It's alsp been a long time since I written something so I'm still adjusting and hope I will fix the errors.. Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ Comments are always welcomed..


End file.
